In this revised proposal we request funds to assist us in an additional phase of our incremental plan to consolidate, refurbish, modernize, and upgrade our animal facilities. Our overall goals are (1) to reduce the spread of infectious agents so as to reliably achieve an improved health status, (2) to improve the living conditions for the animals through improved caging and watering. (3) to improve our surgical and postoperative care through sophisticated modern equipment. (4) to increase our operational efficiency and the efficiency and flexibility of space utilization through improved equipment and facility design. We are stimulated to seek these ends through the recognition of the viral role that animals play in the Medical College's research and training missions. It is noteworthy in this regard that the total direct cost of grants that utilize animals at CUMC amount to $16,611,670 and that animals are required in at least 165 projects. Clinically related studies are conducted on stroke, shock, traumatic injury, glaucoma, cataract, vascular and plastic surgery, magnetic resonance imaging, urology, fetal pharmacology, leishmaniasis, toxic shock, and many other subjects. Basic biomedical research is conducted in molecular biology, biochemistry, physiology, pharmacology, immunology, microbiology, and pathology. We hope to protect and further enhance these valued research endeavors.